Generally speaking, alpine skis have a bearing surface which is defined in a standardized way as being the running surface in contact with a horizontal plane when the ski is loaded at its waist, this bearing surface being bounded at the front and at the rear by limit lines known as front and rear “contact lines”.
It has been noted that the maneuverability of a ski might be improved by reducing this bearing surface, in order to facilitate the pivoting movements of the board around a vertical axis. This trend therefore comprises bringing the front and/or rear contact lines closer to the waist zone.
The consequence of this is to increase the length of the tip and of the tail, which are the zones defined in a standardized way as being beyond the front and rear contact lines respectively. On this type of ski two main tip areas can thus be defined overall, namely a tip first zone or initial section, directly forward of the front contact line, which has a large radius of curvature, and which is continued by a second part forming the tip upturn, with a lower radius of curvature and which ends with the front end of the ski.
The problem raised by this type of board geometry lies in reducing the contact length, in other words the length of the edge which is in contact with the snow, when the ski is tilted on the edge. Indeed, when the skier performs a turn, and he tilts the ski laterally, causing it to pivot around its longitudinal axis, only the edge on the inner side of the turn remains in contact with the snow. Given the geometry of the board, end contact points can then be identified, located beyond the front and rear contact lines, defining the limits of the contact length as a function of the tilt of the board.
In fact, the maneuverability gain, with the ski flat, consecutive upon moving back the front contact line, is conveyed by a reduction in the contact length, even when the ski is tilted. Usually, the search for a sufficiently large contact length naturally involves an increase in the bearing surface, and therefore a reduction in maneuverability.
The objective of the invention is therefore to provide a ski which is able to offer a combination of good maneuverability properties with the ski flat and optimum turn control through sufficient contact length when the ski is tilted.